


Innocence Died Screaming

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, Just straight up porn, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Porn, Praise Kink, Slapping, Smut, Top Brian May, roger is slightly drunk, you know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hello what a surprise my first queen work is maylor porn. honestly i hate writing non smut shit so uh if you’re looking for domestic fluff you came to the wrong place just rough, angry, hate sexenjoy!p.s. the title is from the hozier song ‘from eden’





	Innocence Died Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> hello what a surprise my first queen work is maylor porn. honestly i hate writing non smut shit so uh if you’re looking for domestic fluff you came to the wrong place just rough, angry, hate sex
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> p.s. the title is from the hozier song ‘from eden’

Brian always knew he was straight. 

He only ever looked at women in both romantic and sexual ways. There were a few times he saw attractive men in public or online and thought about them in either a sexual or romantic way, just to be completely sure he was completely straight, and decided that he was, like, 85% straight. 

He doesn’t believe anyone is 100% gay or straight. Everyone is at least a little bit bisexual, somewhere in the middle, but Brian knew he would never act upon it. He knew an attractive man when he saw one, and he understands why some men like other men. 

And sometimes Brian sees a man who sticks in his mind for a long while. Maybe it’s because their hair was just a little too long and he could imagine tangling his hands in it and tugging just a little bit. Maybe it’s because their eyes are just a little to pretty and he can imagine staring into them without thinking about anything else. Maybe it’s because they have a nice ass and he can imagine doing things his parents wouldn’t be proud of with it. And then he remembers the whole penis part, and, after the initial curiosity, he decides he definitely likes women. 

But he likes men a little bit too, maybe. If he found the right one. He’s sure he’s, like, 85% straight. 

It’s September twenty-second and Brian is twenty-three and waiting on his sofa for his roommate to get home. Roger said he was just going for a few drinks with a mate from school, that he’d be gone for an hour or two, four hours ago. Brian tried going to sleep, but he couldn’t close his eyes without picturing Roger passed out, almost dead, from alcohol poisoning. He eventually gave up and went to the kitchen to make tea, in an attempt to calm himself down, pretty much chugged it, and has been sitting on the old leather sofa for half an hour with no sign of Roger. 

Brian didn’t realize how quiet it was until the handle of the front door is being shaken. It stops shaking for a second, then whoever is on the other side tries again. He knows it Roger. He always assumes all doors are unlocked before trying his key or knocking. Brian storms to the door, unlocks it, and flings it open to reveal a visibly drunk Roger fiddling with his keys. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Brian asks. He gets compliments on how gentle and calming his voice is, but those compliments would be inappropriate now. His voice is shaky and loud and rough and Brian hates it. “You’ve been gone for _hours_.”

“Fuck, man, sorry,” Roger slurs out. He is still slightly sober and that somehow infuriates Brian more. “We just lost track of time. Drank one too many,” he attempts pushing past Brian into their apartment, but can’t go much further than the coat rack before he’s pushed against the wall by Brian’s hand. 

“ _Lost track of time_ would be a good excuse if you were an hour late,” Brian mutters. He takes a step closer to Roger and kicks the door shut. Roger is looking up at him with big, glazed over, blue eyes and barely breathes. “However, you’re _three_ hours late and you could be fucking dead right now and I would have no clue.”

Brian now notices the closeness of himself and Roger. They’re only inches away and Brian can feel heavy breaths on his face, smelling of cigarettes and alcohol and he can’t help but find it irresistibly hot. The amount of times Roger’s come home late at night, sometimes drunk, sometimes sober, and Brian has felt the urge to take advantage of it are countless. Even though Roger is gay and probably would have no problem with Brian fucking him senseless, it still feels wrong. They’ve been friends for almost ten years, they’re in a band together, becoming fuck buddies or more would mess it all up. And Brian’s 85% straight. 

“Fuck,” Roger whispers just loud enough for Brian to hear. “What are you gonna do?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“You know exactly what I want you to do.”

It’s all of a sudden too much for Brian. He grabs hold of Rogers wrists and pins them against the wall above his head. Roger whimpers in arousal and Brian feels the urge to too, but resists. 

“Say it,” Brian says, voice husky and rough and he knows exactly what he’s doing to Roger. “Say it and I’ll go easy on you,”

“I want you to fuck me,” Roger whispers. His eyes are closed and his voice is high and Brian can’t resist any longer. He lurches forward and captures their lips together in a rough kiss, not hesitating to shove his tongue in the shorter man’s mouth. 

Roger whines and pushes his hips forward, begging for friction. Brian pulls back and disconnects their lips and looks Roger dead in the eyes. 

“Did I say you could do that?”

Roger shakes his head, looking like a flustered teenager. His eyes are big and silently begging Brian to fuck him. Brian wouldn’t hesitate, but he feels like punishing Roger at the moment. Roger stays still, waiting for further instructions. 

“Are you going to do it again?”

Roger shakes his head again, this time whining for more. He lifts his chin and exposes his neck and lets out a quiet moan, asking without words for Brian to move from his mouth to neck. Brian does so, sucking and licking at every exposed point he can find. He finds an area just below Roger’s ear which makes Roger moan and focuses there for a while. He lets Roger’s hands fall and tangles his hands in the messy blond hair, pulling at it slightly. Roger swears hotly. 

“Tell me what you want,” Brian mutters against Roger’s neck. He reaches down and cups the blond’s ass, squeezing it like he wished he had done sooner. 

“I’ve already told you.”

“I want to hear it again.”

“God—Fuck,” God wouldn’t want to be here to witness this, “I want you to fuck me, Bri, please.”

The begging in Roger’s voice sends Brian over the edge and he can feel his cock begging to escape his pyjama bottoms. It’s almost at full hardness now. He pulls away from Roger and takes a step back. 

“Strip,” he instructs, then points to the couch, “lay down and stretch yourself out,”

Roger nods and does all three as fast as he possibly can. Brian makes for his bedroom, undressing himself and getting lube and a condom from his bedside drawer. Freddie once asked why he had lube if he was straight, and the honest truth was that some girls he sleeps with only do anal. They claimed they were saving their virginity for marriage, which Brian never understood. Anal is still penetration. It’s some bible thing, he figured out. 

Brian walks back out to the living room, buck naked, to the glory of the sight of Roger fingering himself on the sofa. Brian places the lube and condom on the table and leans over Roger. Roger moans and can’t help but stare at Brian’s cock. He licks his lips and reaches for it. Brian pulls away. 

“You can only do what I tell you. Understand?”

Roger nods. He bites his lip and moans loudly, fingers deep inside his ass. Brian quickly makes up his mind as to what he wants to do. He grabs hold of Rogers hair and pulls him up, lining up his cock in front of the other’s mouth. Roger whines as he pulled up. 

“Suck,” Brian says plainly. Roger doesn’t hesitate to lick a stripe up the base to tip of the cock, then kiss the tip and take it into his mouth. He’s right where Brian wants him now. Completely under his control. Doing whatever Brian wants. 

And right now, Brian just wants Roger to suck. Stop teasing. And so he holds the back of Roger’s head and pushes his cock in further. It’s hot. And wet. And feels so fucking good. So much better than all the blowjobs he’s gotten from random Tinder hookups. They never know what they’re doing. Roger, though? He knows exactly what he’s doing. He takes almost all of Brian’s full length in his mouth, gagging slightly but still moves his tongue around as much as he can. He removes the cock from his mouth and catches his breath, looking up at the man above him and stroking the cock with his hand. 

Brian pulls his hair to push Roger’s mouth against his cock again, earning a small moan and subsequently a vibration against his cock. Right on the edge, he pushes Roger down so he’s laying on the sofa. Roger licks his lips, still breathing heavily and watches with intense concentration as Brian rolls the condom on his hard on. Roger makes a sound in protest. 

“What is it?”

“No condom,” Roger mutters. He lays his forearm over his eyes and holds his leg up with the other hand. “Fuck me and fill me up. Please, sir.”

Brian loves the word ‘sir’ coming from Roger. He agrees and pulls the condom off, moving and kneeling on the sofa behind Roger’s legs. He moves a leg behind his waist and opens the lube and squirts a dollop on his fingers. He works the lube up and down his cock, and once he’s satisfied with it, he lines the head up with Roger’s entrance. Roger whines under Brian’s complete control. 

Brian pushes the head in, sucking in through his teeth at the heavenly tightness. Roger gasps loudly and throws his arm from his eyes to the arm of the sofa. His mouth is open wide and Brian wants to shove his cock in there again. They both watch as Brian pushes in further.

“Fuck,” Roger mutters. He gasps again, high pitched and so fucking hot. “You’re so big,”

So he’s been told. Brian always knew he was larger than average, something he’s particularly proud of. It’s always been useful. The first person he ever slept with didn’t stop talking about it for a week. She said it was the best lay she’d ever had. Brian wonders where she is now and if he still holds that title. And now it’s being used to punish Roger. And, good God, it feels incredible. 

He bottoms out and doesn’t let Roger get used to the sensation before pulling out almost fully and forcing himself back in all the way. Roger’s moans are high-pitched and ragged and in time with Brian’s thrusts. Every time Brian reaches full length inside him again, Roger lets out a different curse. 

Brian slaps him harshly. Roger responds with a whine of pleasure and Brian makes a note to do it again sometime. “Have I given you permission to speak?”

Roger closes his mouth and shakes his head. 

“Good boy,”

The words fall weirdly from Brian’s mouth. He loves dirty talk and such, he’s just never said it to another man before. It’s always to a woman and it always makes them go wild. He remembers this and continues to dirty talk and belittle Roger and Roger doesn’t protest. In fact, he seems to enjoy it. 

Brian is now moving faster than before, the only sound in the room being Rogers moaning and whining and almost swearing and the sound of Brian’s hips rhythmically slapping against Roger’s ass. He hunches over Roger and connects their lips again, but loses it within two seconds as Roger gasps and breathes heavily. His lips are salty and he still tastes like alcohol and it’s so, so good. Brian leans down to press kisses to Roger’s neck again, sucking and biting and licking and leaving little marks everywhere. 

He’s moving his hips faster than ever before, now, grunting hot breaths and swearing into Roger’s ear, and listening to Roger’s high-pitched moans. They’re coming out faster now as he reaches his climax. Nails drag hot lines and press ridges against Brian’s back and he loves every second of it. He pulls at Roger’s hair again and presses another kiss to his neck and suddenly stops moving. 

He gets back on his knees and pulls out of Roger excruciatingly slowly. Roger makes noises of complaint at the sudden emptiness and looks up at Brian, eyes glazed over and begging to be fucked. 

“On all fours, now.”

Roger obeys, sticking his ass in the air and folding his wrists at the base of his back. Brian takes hold of the wrists, though they weren’t technically part of his instructions, and uses his free hand to help his cock into Roger once again. Roger flexes his fingers and bites the pillow under his head and moans loudly. Brian realizes the neighbours can probably hear them, but that just encourages him. If there’s a knock at their door tomorrow morning complaining about the noise, he will not hesitate to punish-fuck Roger again, harder, louder. 

Brian pushes fully in again and uses his free hand to tug at Roger’s hair. Roger lets his head be pulled up and looks behind him at Brian with big eyes. Brian slaps Roger’s ass, the sound harsh and loud and so sweet, and Roger gasps and grins at the sting. 

“Again,” he begs. Brian does so and hears Roger scream. He’s so close to coming now, all he needs is a few pumps to his own cock and he’s gone. 

Brian pulls Roger up so they’re kneeling back to chest and he sucks at Roger’s neck again, insistent on leaving as many marks as possible. Roger leans his head on Brian’s shoulder and his breath is ragged and sharp in his ear.

“Do you want to come, baby boy?”

Roger whimpers and nods. 

“You can come when I say you can come,” Brian pushes him down again, fucking him as fast and hard as he possibly can and slapping his ass and pulling his hair and avoiding Roger’s cock at all costs. Roger whimpers, so obviously ready to come but holding it in as best he possibly can. “You may speak.” 

“Please, sir,” Roger whines, looking back at Brian with puppy dog eyes, “please let me come,”

“What if I say no?”

“I’ll do anyth— _fuck_!” Roger is so full of Brian’s cock, every movement and every thrust almost pushes him over the edge, “I’ll do anything. Please! Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, sir. Oh my God!”

“Will you suck my dick whenever I want?” Brian leans over Roger and whispers in his ear. Roger shutters and Brian places a gentle kiss against his shoulder. Brian’s almost coming himself. 

“Yes, sir! Please let me come, shit!” 

Brian reaches down, purposefully moving his arm as slowly as possible so to tease Roger as much as possible. 

“When I wanna fuck, we will fuck. No matter where or when,”

Roger hums in enthusiastic agreement. He nods and whines and the noises sound so good in Brian’s ear he’s right on the verge of coming. He has to hold it in and it feels so fucking good and torturous at the same time. 

“When I touch you—”

Roger cuts him off. “Please fill me up, sir! God!” He’s frustrated now. It’s perfect. 

Brian slaps him. “You do not speak when I am speaking,” he holds a finger in Rogers mouth for him to suck on instead of speaking, “when I touch you, you may come.”

Roger nods. He understands so well. Brian takes his finger from his bottom’s mouth and moves it toward his cock, teasing his fingers against the soft skin. Brian wraps his hand around Roger’s cock and pumps only twice before Roger is screaming and thrashing against the sofa, hot come shooting out the head, coating Brian’s fingers and making a mess on the sofa. He moans loudly and bites the pillow again, shaking through his orgasm with tears at the corners of his eyes. 

A few fast, rough thrusts later, Brian is coming deep inside Roger, filling him up with equally hot liquid. Roger sighs and catches his breath as Brian comes down from his high and pulls out slowly. Come drips out of Roger’s ass and Brian can’t help but love the sight of it. 

His best friend, under his control for twenty minutes, dripping with sweat, with come leaking out of his ass. Definitely not how Brian imagined his night going, but definitely wouldn’t have it any other way. He slaps Roger’s ass once again, red marks settling and staying for the night, before standing and heading for the toilet. There, he looks at the marks Roger left on his back. God. He did some work. 

Roger is sitting on the sofa when he gets back, grinning with his eyes closed and in a daze. A few tissues sit in a pile next to the unused condom on the table. He hears Brian’s footsteps and looks at him with one eye. 

“That was going easy on me?” He mutters, “what do I have to do for you to unleash the fires of hell on me?”

“You’ll know it when you do it.”

So, like, maybe Brian isn’t 85% straight.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos pls
> 
> if there’s anything else you think i should tag please comment it tagging is the bane of my existence
> 
> socials:  
> tumblr: previousanon, taylors-roger  
> instagram: taylors_roger  
> twitter: taylors_roger


End file.
